


Bootylicious: Morning Sex

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fox - Freeform, Fur Kink, Furry, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, Rimming, Sex, Vanilla, ass worship, duo - Freeform, intercourse, kitchen, lion, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy
Summary: Best way to put your morning wood to good use.
Kudos: 10





	Bootylicious: Morning Sex

• Wake up  
As the clock was about to his 8:00 a.m. the sleeping lion awoke sitting up on the edge of the mattress with a morning yawn and a stretch of his arms upwards and apart then got out of bed feeling a tad bit groggy like if he could fall over

It wasn’t until a delicious smell caught his full wakeness especially that his stomach can go for a bite. 

Walking to the kitchen only wearing his pair of blue boxers he spots his fox lover cooking up something on the stove.

It smells delicious. But what also caught the lion’s attention was that his fox girlfriend is only wearing a small white apron; her bare back and round spherical shaped buttocks filled with pure muscle exposed to her lion boyfriend, even her artistic tattoo of a rose vein with tribal markings on her left side from her waist to her thigh and last but not least her curvaceous figure. 

Her naked frame was making him excited, down his underwear his penis grew out of his shaft boldly erected. 

The fox lady knew her lover was standing behind her but she didn’t at all mind. 

Walking up from behind the lion wrapped his arms around her torso looking over her shoulder seeing her cook one of his favorites; an omelette with bacon strips and chopped sausages. 

“One of your favorites, Aaron.” She smiled fixing her green eyes to the lion. “Now this is what I like to see in the morning: my favorite breakfast along with my babe exposing her true self”  
His tone steering to a soft seductive kind giving his hips a small thrust sensing his erection throb as the bulge pressed between her soft plump buttocks. 

• Assplay  
“You wouldn’t mind if I got myself something to snack on, would you?” The lion asked tapping both his finger tips on the fox’s left buttock causing a light ripple. 

She backed her hips to the lion pressing her fine booty against his rocky groin. 

“Not at all~” She chuckled lightly lifting her tail upwards out of her butt smiling softly at the lion. 

He set his lips on the fox’s neck planting a solid firm kiss followed by more kisses trailing down her back and his hands undoing the apron lace. 

The lion stopped as he is leveled with the fox lady’s round plump booty, moved closer laying his palms flat on her thighs making contact with her butt using his lips kissing her rear up; three kisses on her left buttock, another three on her right. 

The fox lady murr’d delightly, the touch of his lips on her butt made her fingers squirm loosely and her shoulders arch up. Then her murr was followed by a solid moan with a shiver running up her back as she felt a cold wet squirming muscle slide from her right buttock down to her cleft, then over to her left buttock where a wet trail was left across her butt. 

“Fox booty, my favorite snack.” The lion dug his muzzle between her soft plump buttocks using his tongue to slide his tastebuds against the surface of the fox lady’s anus.  
Her head pointed down, the same shiver ran up her back but also ran to her arms and fingers and her veins ran warm.  
The second lick made her squeak, third lick was more slow like a snails pace, made her hiss through her teeth and quivered.  
Then finally the lion grasped on her thighs and slipped his tongue through the anal ring of the fox and into her foxhole. 

At first she gasped sharply at the unexpected feel of the penetration, but then moaned more loud and clear that signaled she was loving the new sensation: her body shook with a surprise flinch and she grasped the edge of the counter. 

The invitation of his tongue in her tailhole drawn her on edge, huffing and panting that she could feel herself melt inside.

His tongue squirms and rolls all around inside the inner tunnel of the fox lady’s buttocks spreading cool wet sleaky saliva against the walls of her tunnel.  
Huffing deeply, blushing and biting her bottom lip, the fox’s vulva swelled up spreading apart a tad moist with her lady fluids, her fingers turning pale from the grasp on the counter edge, toes curling.  
Small strings of saliva dripping from her anus to the floor. 

About done, the lion slid his slippery tongue nearly out of the fox lady’s slippery wet anus where the tip of his tongue only remained, the fox was then settling down from her sexual tension running through the course of her veins, exhaling soft but another gasp took her by storm feeling the lion’s tongue shoot back up inside her inner tunnel. It felt quick and rough that it made her nails scratch on the surface of the counter. He slid his tongue out yet again but only to push it back in again; then out, then in and repeatedly do so fingering her tailhole with his feline tongue.  
The fox was more on edge, moaning and groaning, both of her eyes closed. She rested her soft bushy tail around the lion’s shoulders. It felt like a touch of an angel who expertises in sex.

“Ohh goodness Aaron... your tongue, it feels amazing~” her knees began to shake, her shoulders and thighs knicker. Wanting more of her lovely big ass the lion pressed himself against the fox’s spherical booty more and more to where his tongue reached a new area of her anal tunnel untouched by his saliva which the lion’s tongue made a change.  
Any more and the fox for sure will reach her sharp point. 

“T-that’s enough Aaron... I-.. I’m close!” Hearing her comment the lion officially pulled his tongue out leaving her inner and outer foxhole shined in his feline spit. Her body settled itself, and sighed in relief. 

Breathing in and out steadily lowering her head taking a moment to relax— then suddenly her body sharply jolted in the air with a deep gasp and her eyes widen.  
An unexpected tingling shock burning on her butt by what feels like teeth.  
Turning her head around the fox sees the lion with his mouth pressed against her buttocks biting and gnawing almost as if he was trying to eat it, thankfully it wasn’t hard enough to break skin although there may be teeth marks. 

It felt strange but also very delightfully tingling that the fox lady is already enjoying.  
His jaws shifting open and closing chewing on the fox’s firm plump soft booty as if it was a feline chew toy for himself—each bite was like a shock wave to the fox. The lion moved himself backwards, with his teeth grasping the skin of the fox’s buttock pulling her hips back out more as well to where her posture was a ninety degree angle. 

• The final move  
Now he was completely done eating her ass out, getting back on his paws peeling his underwear down to his ankles where his rock hard penis sprung out fueled by the blood pumping into his cock.  
Pressing himself close to the fox with one hand on her abdomen, the other grasping into her right breast— positioning the head of his penis against the surface of her labia thrusting his hips lightly passing half of his penis through her vulva and into her vagina.  
The fox lady at first was settling down again as he was done with her ass but then a flash blinded her vision and a great wave of pleasure floored her body to where she wailed lightly grasping onto the counter edge with her dear life. The lion gyrated his hips shifting his cock around inside the fox lady’s vagina; the barbs on his penis scratching against her vaginal walls for a solid minute before performing his thrusts; slapping his hips against the fox lady’s round booty making both her buttocks bounce.  
She groaned delightfully, loving every second of the thrust by the almighty king of the Savannah. Her lady fluids began to drip drop out of her vagina onto the floor, sleaky slap noise of his feline penis rising, sexual tension celebrating in the fox lady’s heart. 

The fox continuously moaned. ‘This must be heaven’ she thought to herself. She reached her hand around the lion’s hips pressing her hand down on his firm shaped buttocks both rubbing and grabbing. The lion’s grasp on the fox’s busty breast was more tight that mild drips of milk came dripping out of her erected nipple.  
All this thrusting was quite a workout for the lion’s cardiovascular system, but his heart began to beat rapidly as he picks up the pace of thrusting. 

He leaned himself forward pressing his chest against the fox lady’s back biting down on her shoulder pushing his throbbing lady-fluid coated penis in and out of her vagina that the fox began to pant loudly, gasp and wail. Her hand grasping down tight on his buttock. 

“Aaron I’m so close!!” She shouted. Not only was the fox near her climax but so was the lion stud as well.

He gave all of his sexual energy to his hips slapping more hard and aggressively than before, slapping noises grown more and more. It was there that the fox lady howled and the lion roared the iconic lion roar—- his warm penis shooting the wild hot load of sticky white cum into the fox lady’s vagina, at the same time her lady fluid load poured out onto his groin area and parts of his thighs. 

After cleaning up their mess they both had a great delicious breakfast together.

The end


End file.
